1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube based electrostrictive composite and method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostrictive composites are materials that can convert electrical energy, a current or voltage, to mechanical energy, thus imparting a force. Electrostrictive composites have been called artificial muscles due to their similar motion properties.
Referring to FIG. 6, a flexible electrothermal composite 10 according to a prior art is shown. The flexible electrothermal composite 10 includes a flexible polymer matrix 14 and a plurality of carbon nanotubes 12 dispersed therein. The carbon nanotubes 12 cooperatively form a conductive network in the flexible polymer matrix 14. The flexible electrothermal composite 10 is made by the following steps of: (a) preparing a solution of a polymer precursor; (b) immersing the carbon nanotubes in the solution and ultrasonically cleaning the solution; and (c) polymerizing and curing the polymer precursor.
However, the expansion coefficient of the flexible electrothermal composite 10 is relatively small.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrostrictive composite having a relatively greater expansion coefficient and method for making the same.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of one electrostrictive composite and method for making the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.